Blown Away
by foureatoncake
Summary: Tobias Eaton, an often new kid in school one after the other, Just finds he wants to stay somewhere to find a sense of belonging. Meeting upon the blond haired bluish grey eye wonder named Tris. Maybe he'll find belonging, love, and someone inside himself that he's never known before. Along the way...he has to deal with his greatest fear. Marcus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So i came back with an all new Divergent story and all the two other Divergent stories are still going in progress I'm sorry.. but in other news, I will stay consistent on this story.**

**I am accepting any type of criticism. Negative, Positive, or Constructive. **

**Sorry about my rambling. I just have not gotten to the other Divergent stories because of school. Been very busy with homework, and projects, and (shudders) a research paper. **

**On with the story...**

* * *

*Tobias POV*

I never really understood why my father and I moved to this new town. From the nice little town in Chicago to a very small town in Oklahoma. Nice, right? Maybe. My dad is a home insurance type of person. I don't really know the official term anyway. I start school in little town of Oklahoma tomorrow. I should be used to the feeling of being the "new kid" with an "unknown past." My dad and I are always moving. We've lived in Canada for awhile and a few other places in my sixteen years. I actually _liked_ Canada because just seeing my father being all nice to everyone filled me with this zeal to something to bring others happiness.

That all changed when my father and I moved to Chicago. It was as if my father went from warm to ice. I know what you are thinking...isn't that _supposed _to be reserved? Well, no it's not.

Now we have moved to Oklahoma from Chicago. Which I was happy for. I had no friends anyway. Like anyone ever _actually_ miss me. And to top it off my father..._no. I can't even finish that sentence. _

*LINE BREAK MUHAHAHA!*

The next day at school was...okay. It wasn't like anything was special. All I did in each class was say my name, age, where i came from, blah blah blahhh. I came into Science excepting the _worst_. Only to find one student in the classroom so far. A girl. She looked my age. She had blond shoulder length hair. My breath caught in my throat as the girl looked up from her book, she had bluish grey eyes and with a little touch of her eyeliner. It made her eyes... "Striking." I said aloud. She raised her eyebrows at me as if saying _Yeah...okay. _Then the girl said something, "Name's Tris. You are?" I hesitate for a second. I can remake myself here. I can cut off from _Marcus and my past. _I look at her then say firmly, "Four." She smiled. Four because I've moved from four states in my life. 1.) Montana 2.) Canada 3.) Chicago and my birthplace, 4.) North Carolina. Tris kept smiling at me as i sat infront of her desk. Her eyes piercing me. Blowing me away...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**I got the idea of this story by a song called Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. And no I don't own Divergent or it's characters. If i did, then i wouldn't be here would I?**

**(Sorry if this is very short. Next chapter won't be as short!)**

**Until next time, **

**- ****_foureatoncake_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys for reviews, and follows, and favorites! So i decided to update with the second chapter because i may not get to in awhile because with school work and projects and everything else I'm kinda busy this year** **so i'm sorry about that. **

**Now here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

*TRIS POV*

I start reading my book several minutes before the bell rings to signal class starting. I was at a good part in the book. The boy taking the girl to Amsterdam in which they fall for each other slowly like the way you fall asleep then all at once. My life has been good. I have a loving family, and some great friends. I hear the door to the science classroom open. I look up to see who it is. I know the teacher isn't paying attention. He hardly ever does up until the tardy bell rings anyway. Onto the person who came in. He must be a new kid. His eyes lock with mine and i'm blown away. He has these deep blue eyes that make someone melt like butter on hot asphalt on a very hot summers day in August. He has a spare upper lip and a fuller lower lip, and a slightly hooked nose, and ears that poke out a little. I notice something something else...he is muscular. Not over extravagant like most of the school's football players but it's noticeable but not _too _noticeable. He walks towards me with some uncertainty...or possibly fear? I couldn't _exactly _tell. "Name's Tris. Yours?" He looks at me his expression changing. Going absolutely expressionless. Why is he acting so...strange? In my mind i shrug it off. I'll figure it out later. I'm stubborn when i want to be, you know. He sits at the desk infront of mine. "Four." I smile at the name. He smiles back at me. A small smile but it doesn't reach the eyes. It was still a smile. He has captivated me. This boy by the name of Four has got me in his trap. Only if he'll let me in...to get to know him. To get to know the real him. Not this boy with a hardened expression. I look down at my book and start reading it again.

*LINE BREAK HEHEHE!*

We didn't do anything in Science class because it was the first day back from summer break. Four was still on my mind. So many questions i had for him...he was just _mysterious. _I didn't mention this earlier but he appeared...handsome. And vaguely familiar.

This boy that seemed and acted like a man had me curious. I want to get to know more than just the rock hard wall that he was putting up. I want to make that wall crumble down. I'm going to get to know this mysterious boy first though...

* * *

**So that was chapter two! Please review what you think of it so far. Thank you again for all the follows and favorites. Means a lot. Really does. **

**Don't own Divergent or the characters just the plot. Not Veronica Roth otherwise i would be going to Barnes and Noble and buying all the books to my pleasure. Unfortunately i can't so I'm stuck to this. Which is good. I love fanfiction. Honestly.**

**Until next time,**

**- ****_foureatoncake_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Good news that this chapter will be longer than the first two chapters! I think I'm gonna take a different route this time...giving more of Four's character into perspective. Giving him more of a depth, same to Tris. However, i won't be going to the route of Veronica Roth's perspective on them, well kinda sorta but not complete full character perspective. **

**Okay, i think that's enough of my talking. Here's chapter three...**

* * *

*TOBIAS POV*

I walk inside the house my father and I are renting for the time being. I see boxes upon boxes that haven't even been unpacked yet. Instead of empty boxes, I see empty beer bottles and I _know _tonight is going to be rough. I start picking up the bottles and throwing them away, trying to make zero to less noise to not wake up my father. It takes thirty minutes, to clean up my father's mess. I get into my room and start on my math homework and I'm not even done with the second problem, when I hear footsteps coming into my bare lonely room, I stop working for a second to hear if my father is going to go into his room that is across the hall from me. He doesn't. I hear the doorknob open and I freeze. "Boy, you home?" I hear the gruff voice of my father say as he steps into my semi-lit dark room. I can't say anything. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He yells at me. I still can't move or say anything. "ANSWER ME!" He yells again. I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he grabs me and pushes me against the wall, my homework long forgotten. I simply nod and he let's go, I exhale thinking that he'll leave me alone for one night. Wrong. He comes back with something in his hand. A belt. I sigh and put my hands on the wall, allowing for my back to show. "This is for your own good." He says in a calm voice that almost makes me shudder. I watch as he walks...no more like stumbles out of my room. I bite my lip, feeling the tears threatening to come out like a dam. I hold it in...I'm in a new place. I have a new name and i need to be a man not the scared little boy my father _thinks _I am. I grab a few blankets from a box that is in my room and make a pallet to sleep on. I lay on my stomach to not feel the pain of my throbbing back. I feel suddenly tired and completely forget my homework that lays beside me. I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow. Or ask Tris to help me.

I sigh again as i feel one single tear come down my cheek. _No... I can't cry right now. _I wipe away the tear and as i do i feel another tear fall down my cheek then another. Blurring my vision. I've been strong for too long...but i have to stay strong or the person i know will fall apart. I will fall apart if I do...maybe I am already falling apart and just don't know it. The tears are coming down fast now and I can't stop them. My father makes me feel weak and he knows it. I'm trying to be the best that I can be for Tris who I only met a few weeks ago, but I feel as if she can possibly help me. To see the broken, scared little boy, instead of the closed off man that I choose to let her see. I just want to break my wall down and let her see the real me. I can't do that though...in case she doesn't find what she's looking for. Looks at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something, everyone does it when they find out about my father beating me. I feel like a lightweight...easy to fall or to break. Tris keeps me from falling apart, from loosing touch with reality.

I remember when the beatings first began. My father was mad at me because I failed a spelling test. I wish he would just leave me alone sometimes...but he'll always be there. In the very back of my mind. Haunting my dreams. I doubt my father even loves me...I can never exactly tell. I try fighting him, but every time I try. I wind up becoming absolutely frozen with fear. He pushed me out of his life. Now, I'm just afraid of being loved by anyone else. I feel my salty tears come down my cheeks in a nonstop flow. Why can't he remember that I'm his kid not a punching bag? I take a deep breath my body shaking as I inhale and exhale. I _thought _my father loved me. He always said he did before my mom died and now he rarely does. I just don't know anymore. I want to believe in myself...but that's hard when you have a father that beats you for stupid things. I'm not okay...but I'll just pretend that I am for the sake of my vanity.

I can't wait for the day when I'll have the courage to stand up to my father. To not be paralyzed by fear. To be strong enough to do the thing's my father does to me. But...that'll never happen. When I'm home, I'll be the scared little boy my father wants me to be. At school, I'll be Four. The guy coming from four states and with a reputation that have people imitated. It's what everyone want, right? I sigh, drifting into sleep.

- Hello, my name is Cake and I'll be your line break today -

The next morning, I feel stiff and sore but i have to go to school. To get away from my father who thinks it's "okay" to hurt on his own kid. I guess he kinda lost hope for everyone and everybody when my mom died from child birth when i was 8. I miss my mom so much. She always used to drive me to school and give me cookies when i was good. _That'll never happen to your dad, Tobias. He isn't gonna change. _The little voice inside my head says. _Shut up, conscience._ I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't even realize that I bumped into someone. "Watch it!" I recognize that voice, "Tris. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." My voice sounds surprisingly steady. Go figure. She just smiles and shakes her head. "I have those days too. I understand." I smile a little back. Trying to not move too much because if i do then back throbbing demands to be felt by yours truly - me. Hopefully today will get better but i hardly doubt that...

* * *

**So there was chapter three! Please leave your reviews in the doblido (review box below) and thank you for all the people who are reading and enjoying this story! Means a lot!**

**Won't post the next chapter till I get 5 more reviews! :) **

**Until next time and with a lotta love, **

**- ****_foureatoncake_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4... **

* * *

*Tris POV*

In Science class today, Four seemed closed off and distant. As if he was hurting and trying to not let anyone see it. I see it though. I see his face screwed up in pain but he is trying to be strong. So no one will worry about him but I worry about him constantly. Ever since I saw his haunting deep blue eyes for the first time those few weeks ago. I sit by Four in class and notice that he's completely stiff. Like if he moves he'll double over in pain. I lightly tap Four's shoulder to get his attention. He turns around and looks at me, a grim look on his face. Not at all like he was the first time we met. "Yes?" Four asks me in a deep rumbling voice that's soft enough for me to hear but no one else can hear him, only me. I can't say anything for a second then my brain registers that he did say something. "Are...are you okay?" I ask in a soft, yet firm voice. I don't look away from his passive gaze. It seems like we stare at each other for a long time, it feels like two lifetimes pass by. I'm snapped back into reality as the bell rings, signaling class is over. Four stands up as soon as I do. "I'm fine, Tris. Don't worry about me." Four says looking over at me as kids bump into me. I Wang to worry about him though. I know something is up but I don't know what.

- Hi my name is Four and I'll be your daily line breaker today -

I see him walk out of class, so I follow. I know where Four lives anyway. I'm right across the street from him anyway. He and I begin to walk home together and once we get away from the school grounds. I look over to Four as we walk across the street into a subdivision full of houses. His face is emotionless, not showing any slight emotion so I could try reading what he might be thinking, but of course I find nothing. I can't think of what I want to say to him. I sigh, not thinking about where I'm going or seeing the car coming straight towards me. I am frozen with fear. My body not wanting to move, glued to the spot. I feel a slight force go with me to the other side of the road. I see the car pass as I lay on the ground, taking deep breathes, with Four on top of me. (Not like that, so get that out of your head. I'm too Abnegation for that.) I can feel his breath fade away from my neck as he stands up and holds a hand out toward me. I grab his hand and he pulls me up with ease and swiftness. Something that I had not expected he could do and make it look so easy. I hear his breath so softly that I probably could've missed if my brain wasn't on high alert and that, he was so close to me. "You...you saved me." I see a ghost of a smile on his face. School and about getting hit by a car has exhausted me - I feel suddenly tired. I notice Four's deep blue eyes watch me as we step toward my house. I also see my mother watching me from the front window, her face full of concern. Must of seen me about get squashed by a car. Four still hasn't left my side. Ever since he saved me...I've noticed that the way he is standing...straight, not slouched like he normally is. His back straight. He almost looks like a man would look. Four and I make it to my front porch. I wave goodbye as I step inside my house.

I watch as Four walks slowly across the street and slowly makes it to his front porch. He looks back at my house. A look of uncertainty crosses over his face, but only for a moment. I see a figure open the door and it looks like his father. His dad grabs him ,with a rough hand, by his hair and pulls him inside. Leaving me standing there opened mouthed. Is Four's father doing what I think he's doing?

Anger boils inside of me.

I scream...

* * *

**So that was chapter 4. It may be somewhat short but it's filled with interesting things. Please can I have just 4 more reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Thank you for everyone who's reading. :)**

**Until next time,**

**- foureatoncake**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is Chapter Five... **

**Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews! :) **

**I'm watching Glee... and I'm literally crying right now and haven't stopped crying... **

**"He was my person." -Rachel Berry about Finn Hudson (Glee)**

* * *

*Four POV*

My father beat me again for helping out Tris. Telling me that "You should've let her get ran over." That angered me so much that by the time he came to beat me for the second time, for who knows what, I clenched my fist so much that they were white. I watched as my father came closer to me with the belt. I was ready, my body prepared to act. I see myself punching my father right between his eyebrows and calling the police - something I've never done before. Tris has given me strength that I've never had before. I don't think, I just do. I hit him straight between the forehead and run straight toward the phone. I call the police. "Hello, what's your emergency?" A male voice says on the other end.

Now or never, right?

"I'd like to report child abuse." My voice surprisingly calm and steady. My heart racing as I hear on the other line, he tells me after a moment has passed. "We have officers coming straight away. Hold on there, kiddo." I murmur a thank you as I hang up the phone, seeing Marcus barreling towards me. I should've him harder, I think. Too late. He comes towards me so quickly that I almost don't see him. He grabs my hand and pins me on the wall, hitting me with his belt so hard that tears spring in my eyes. I blink them away as I hear six loud voices that yell, "Police! Don't move!" Marcus freezes then does something so quickly that I don't have time to defend myself. He hits me with the belt so hard on my back that I cry out in pain. The six police officers all come at my dad as I fall onto the floor like a rag doll.

- Line Break... -

I watch as I see three of the six police officers take a hold of my father and tell him, "You are under arrest for child abuse on a minor." The police officers take him away. The other three look at me as I blink and stand up and grab the belt that has haunted me for as I could remember. "We need to take you into questioning." One of them says quietly, watching me as I throw the belt into the nearby trashcan. I put on a sweatshirt over my black shirt and follow three police officers to the police car just outside the house. I get in the back seat as the three police officers get into the car - one getting in the driver's "pilot" seat, the other sitting in the passenger, and the other sitting in the back with me. The police officer sitting beside me, looks at me, so I sit up straighter and put my casual emotionless mask on my face.

- Another line break... -

"What's your name, kiddo?" He asks me. I hesitate for a second. I need to be honest with my name for right now. I take a deep breath and say to him, "Tobias Eaton." He nods putting two and two together. "Tobias, I'm really sorry you had to deal with him and being abused by someone that had to be called your father." It's my turn to nod now. I understand what he was saying. As we get to the police station, I take a deep breath as we enter the parking lot of the police station. The police officers and I get out of the car. I head into the police station and see Tris there with her dad that has my father in handcuffs. My father gives me a murderous look and as I get closer to him he whispers in my ear, "I told you not to tell -." He doesn't get to finish what he is about to say because I have him pinned up against the wall creating a loud _thud _that all the police officers stop to look what's going on. "I don't think you'll be a problem anymore, _ dad." _I say to Marcus and spitting out the word dad as if it was poisonous venom (which it kinda was...) A police officer takes Marcus from my grasp and another police officer - Tris's dad and Tris - take me to another room. As we leave I hear the clapping from other police officers and a slight pressure on my hand. Tris is holding my hand and giving me a reassuring smile. We get into the questioning room and Tris let's go of my hand as her father and her sit across from me while I sit in another chair facing them.

I take a deep breath. Waiting for the questions to begin.

* * *

**There's chapter 5... Please tell me what you think of it. I really need your opinions. **

**RIP Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I have a question and please leave your review with the answer. Here's the question: From what you've read so far, what do you think should happen next? **

**Please tell me in a review so I can look at it and might just end up as what might happen next...**

**Thank you! :) **

**Love always, **

**- foureatoncake**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! It may be awhile before I post the next actual chapter to Blown Away or Confusion. I'm kinda grieving over Allegiant. Actually straightforward grieving would be accurate. I just can't write without thinking of what happened in Allegiant and please if you see anyone reading Allegiant please don't spoil it for them. **

**Allegiant left me in tears and hurt. Veronica Roth, how could you?! I may not be able to read Divergent the same ever again. **

**If any of you has any advice to help me with my dilemma of book character sadness please leave it in the reviews!**

**I know it may seem silly but i just can't write or read without thinking of what happened in Allegiant and as a fan it makes me upset. It makes me upset for a lot of reasons so if anyone has any advice to help me to cope with character sadness that would be appreciated and to leave them in the reviews! Seriously i am having serious character sadness right now...**

**NO SPOILERS TO ANYONE READING ALLEGIANT PLEASE!**

**Until next time and be brave, **

**- ****_foureatoncake _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, **

**I know I hadn't been around to celebrate all this excitement in the Divergent fandom... and I wanted to say I am sorry for that. It's just school, school, school. Mainly school is taking up most of my time. Hopefully I will someday get around around to putting up the actual chapter and not just author's notes. I guess I'll have to stick to author's notes until I get the actual time to sit down and post the next chapters to Blown Away and Confusion that you all have waited ever so patiently for. I'm sorry for not really being one of the great authors on here. I'm sorry if I've disappointed all of you. I'm pretty sure I have and I'm sorry for that. I feel terrible about not getting to read all your reviews anymore and I'm sorry. **

**Maybe someday I'll get to updating Blown Away and Confusion with the chapters that you all have waited for. Please forgive me. I'll get around to it, I'll just have to find a time where I'm just not as busy. **

**Love always, **

**- foureatoncake**


End file.
